


Burning Like A Naked Wire

by progdor



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion, Rebuild of Evangelion | Evangelion: New Theatrical Edition
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 23:36:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10932366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/progdor/pseuds/progdor
Summary: After having fled from the Wunder and alone and on the run Asuka gets Unit 02 to safety and her and Shinji spend an evening together.





	Burning Like A Naked Wire

**Author's Note:**

> Set shortly after chapter 15 in You Must (Not) Run Away.

Asuka climbed back up into the Entry Plug of Unit 02 and felt her body shiver as she closed the door behind her. As expected from this sort of environment it had gotten bitterly cold outside and she dreaded the idea of having to outside into that again. Even inside the entry plug it was not much better. They had powered down the Eva so as to not risk WILLE picking them up whilst they slept but that meant the cold was creeping into the area.

She took a look across to the back of the plug to see a sullen looking Shinji Ikari. He was sitting in the little space they had put aside for sleeping and had one of the blankets over him. As was usually the case in their spare time when they weren’t talking he was fixated on Misato’s necklace. Asuka took a step forward and he finally noticed she had returned, he gave her a smile as he looked up at her.

“H-Hey… Is everything alright?”

Asuka nodded, “Seems to be. I ran another scan and I didn’t see any WILLE signals nearby. Unit 02 looks to be in good shape too. The area we’re in should also give us good cover in case anything goes overhead.”

“I’m glad.” He replied.

“I think I’ll need to get this thing repainted when all of this is over though.” She laughed, “Can’t be seen in a dirty Eva. Need to make sure it’s pristine, you know what I mean?”

Shinji looked at her, “Uhh…”

She chuckled, “No, I don’t suppose you do. Do you?”

He bowed his head a little, “Sorry.”

“Urgh don’t be.” She said, “I forget that unlike me you never really had the same attachment to piloting. So tell me… if you never liked piloting why did you do it?”

Shinji leaned his head back and took a moment to think about it, “I… don’t really know.”

“How can you not know?” She asked him as she sat down next to him and pulled a blanket over herself, “You must have had some sort of reason to climb into one of these eighty metre death traps.”

“Well… What was your reason?” He turned to her and asked.

Asuka looked at him and shot him a frown at him deflecting her question in such a way. After that she actually took a moment to think about it. Just why had she decided to be a pilot and why did she continue it?

She supposed that over time that reason might have changed. At first it was a desire to show she didn’t need anyone, to prove she was the best at anything she set her mind to. It was born out of a single moment so many years ago.

Fourteen years ago that reason had changed. When she had awoken from her coma she had not wanted to pilot again. It was only when Mari had actually reached out to her that she had made the decision to start again. When she found out there was a chance of getting Shinji back. After his return she had continued. Was it to protect others or did she still want to prove herself?

She saw that Shinji was looking at her somewhat expectantly and she let out a sigh.

“Honestly at first it was probably a way to cope with her death. I didn’t want to rely on anyone anymore. I didn’t want to be a helpless kid anymore so I had to find a way to prove myself. Eva was how I could do that. I threw myself into it and made sure I excelled at everything they threw at me.”

“At first?” Shinji asked.

Asuka gave a nod and smirked, “Yeah at first. Then some idiot decided to get himself trapped within his Eva and abandon us all. So I piloted for a different reason, to get that idiot back and teach him a lesson.”

She turned to look at him to see his eyes had widened a little in fear. She reached out and took his hand, “When said idiot returned I guess I had a new reason. I guess I had to try to prove I was still able to do it. I suffered a lot of setbacks and had to prove I was still the best. Eva is… all I know really. It defines me in a way. At the same time I do enjoy piloting the damn thing.”

“I see…”

“So go on, you must have at least one reason for you piloting.”

Shinji squeezed Asuka’s hand gently and sighed, “My father I guess.”

He looked around the dimly lit entry plug before tilting his head back, “I hadn’t seen him for so many years. The last time was… at my mother’s grave. I ran away from him when he refused to answer why he had sent me away and also refused to take me back. When I was called to Tokyo-3 and told to pilot the Eva I thought that… maybe it was a chance to…”

Shinji sniffed, “I’m such an idiot… I thought that maybe he would notice me. Maybe he could be my father again or something but… he never cared about me.”

Asuka quickly put an arm around Shinji and pulled him towards her, “So you did it just so your father would notice you?”

“Y-Year… I suppose I was hoping I could be useful to him. Maybe he’d finally praise me or something. After that I met others like Misato and Kensuke and Touji and they were all nice to me. I thought it was just because I piloted so I did it because I thought if I didn’t I’d be alone. I thought I’d lose it all and be abandoned again. I was just being… stupid and selfish about it…”

Shinji sniffed and leaned back again. Asuka watched a tear trickle down his cheek, “I know they didn’t like me just because I piloted and I knew it back then but I couldn’t stop telling myself that. All my worth was in piloting so if I didn’t pilot I was nothing. I wanted to protect them but also…”

“So in a way piloting was you proving your worth to them?”

Shinji gave a nod, “Yeah I guess.”

Asuka smiled and pulling him back into a hug, “I guess our reasons aren’t too different after all.”

“What about Mari… do you know why she pilots?”

Asuka laughed, “Mari is insane! That’s why she pilots. She just flat out enjoys it, she even likes the smell of LCL.”

Shinji thought back to his first memory of meeting Mari and her comments about LCL. He had thought her odd back then. Nothing had really changed his mind of her since that time, although as he had come to know her more he now considered her a trusted friend.

“Do you enjoy piloting?” He asked.

Asuka nodded, “Of course I do, when it goes right. There is nothing like having all of this power at your fingertips. I can run faster, leap farther and jump higher than I ever imagined. It’s exhilarating. Sometimes I wish I could just get in the thing and run around for miles. Sometimes I…”

Asuka trailed off when she saw that Shinji was looking at her, his eyes had lit up and he had a smile on his lips as he listened to her speak. At that exact moment Asuka suddenly lost the urge for any further conversation. Instead she moved onto her knees and leaned in towards him, her hand reaching out to grab the back of his head.

She was starting to realize that over the past week with all the preparing for the mission and them running away from the Wunder that they had not had the chance to just be themselves and be together. They had made love a few days before the mission but Asuka had tried to keep from anything like that in the lead up. She needed to be completely focused on what she was doing and the training had left her too tired.

“A-Asuka…” Shinji broke the silence.

“Mmm?”

“C-Can we… you know…” Shinji blushed as he trailed off. Asuka suppressed a giggle, Shinji was never one for initiating, that was usually up to her but she always knew when he wanted to.

She said nothing but leaned in and started to kiss him passionately on the lips. Their mouths parted ever so slightly to allow Asuka’s tongue to slip in and explore the inside of Shinji’s mouth. Their tongues danced around each other’s for a moment before Asuka pulled away. Shinji slid onto his back and Asuka started to straddle him.

She kept herself slightly above him and let his gloved hands run themselves all over her body. She shivered slightly as both his hands cupped her breasts and massaged them gently. They then traced their way down her body and held onto her hips.

“Mmm…” She let out a soft moan as she started to slowly lower herself down onto Shinji. She glanced down to see the bulge that had formed in his plugsuit and prepared to make contact.

“A-Asuka…” He sighed.

“Mmm… you’re so hard already.” Asuka commented as she slowly grinded herself back and forth against his stiff cock.

There had been moments in the past where Asuka might have complained about the material the plugsuits were made out of. Complains like them being a bit too thin or that they let the cold in too much. As she slid herself back and forth along Shinji’s dick she had none of those complains right now. She was practically able to feel every bit of his cock.

She let out another moan as Shinji’s hands found their way to her hips once more. He ran his hands up her sides before once again moving to her breasts. He slowly started to massage them and she felt little jolts of pleasure run through her body when his fingers lightly brushed her nipples.

“Ahh.” He gasped as she continued to rock back and forth along him and bit her bottom lip. Asuka could already feel her orgasm starting to build inside her and she wondered just how close Shinji would be.

She thought for a moment about letting Shinji cum inside his plugsuit, thinking about just how hot it would be to let him do so. Yet as much as the thought excited her she wasn’t going to allow it to happen. She now had a very different idea for him in mind.

She didn’t want them to cum in their plugsuits. She wanted, no she needed to feel Shinji properly. She wanted to wrap her hands around his cock and stroke it and feel it twitch and pulse in her hand. She wanted to kiss him all over his body and she wanted him to do the same to her. She wanted to feel his hands and tongue between her legs.

She quickly got up, “No… Not like this… I have a better idea.”

Asuka moved over to her backpack and reached inside pulling out a few items she had brought with her. She motioned to Shinji and commanded him, “Plugsuit off… Now.”

She wasted no time in reaching around to the back of her own plugsuit and pressing the button to allow it to decompress from her body. Asuka pulled it off immediately and felt the chilly air of the plugsuit against her naked skin.

Across from her Shinji was stepping out of his plugsuit. She took a brief moment to admire the entirety of his body. From his soft and warm eyes, always full of emotion and kindness and further down. She checked out his chest and shoulders. Shinji always gave off an impression of being quite scrawny and whilst he certainly wasn’t muscular he was slightly more defined than one would expect.

Asuka’s eyes wandered even further down to his erect dick. She resisted licking her lips in anticipation of sampling it. Instead she knelt down in front of him and took it into her hand. Shinji let out a low gasp as her cold hand make contact with the skin and slowly stroked its way along the shaft. As she slowly stroked him she rubbed her thumb along the tip of his cock, it was already so wet with precum.

As she stroked her hand back down along the shaft she followed it up by taking his cock into her mouth. At first she prodded his tip with her tongue, lapping up all of the precum that was there. Then her lips tightened around his width. She moved her head forward taking his cock as far into her mouth as she could and then slowly pulled back.

“Ahh… Asuka…” Shinji moaned feeling the little electric sensations spread through his dick in response to Asuka’s mouth moving along him. She continued to move back and forth a few more times very slowly.

Asuka didn’t want Shinji to cum just yet. Although the idea of him cumming in her mouth was very appealing she had another plan for him. She did however want him to enjoy this as much as possible. She listened to his moans and his hands running through her long hair as she reached down with one hand and slipped a single finger into her waiting pussy.

“Mmm…” She moaned in response to her own finger inside of her. She pumped her finger in and out of herself whilst still going back and forth on Shinji’s erection.

Shinji continued to moan out loud, “A-Asuka… if you…”

That was the cue Asuka needed to halt the blowjob. She finished by running her tongue along his cock from the base up to the tip and watched as he shuddered with pleasure once more. She took her finger out of her pussy and picked up the items she had previously put down. She looked up at Shinji.

“Shinji… do you remember that thing we discussed about a week or so ago?”

Shinji looked down at her in confusion for a brief moment before his eyes widened. He remembered that discussion and he nodded, “Y-Yeah?”

“Would you still like to try it? I brought everything we need.” She said.

“You mean… here?” He asked.

Asuka nodded, “Well yeah of course here idiot, where else?”

“A-Are you sure?”

“Oh I’m very sure but I’m not the one who is going to have it done to me.”

“I-It won’t hurt will it?”

She shook her head, “No but if it does at any point tell me and we’ll stop.”

Shinji seemed to take a little bit of time to think about her request. He saw the small bottle of lube that Asuka was holding. She had played a little but with that area in the past and he did have to admit he enjoyed it. He did wonder what it’d be like to go that little bit further and he trusted Asuka.

Finally he nodded, “Okay… let’s do it.”

Asuka slowly rose to her feet and pulled him into another kiss. She guided him towards his seat in the entry plug and bent him over ever so slightly and stood behind him. She leaned in to kiss him softly on the cheek and whispered into his ear, “If this is uncomfortable for you or if it hurts at all… tell me and I’ll stop, got it?”

“I know.”

“Good.”

Asuka applied a fair amount of the lube to one of her fingers. It was incredible cold as it came out of the small bottle. She suppressed a giggle thinking of just what Shinji’s reaction might be when it came into contact with him.

She then slowly took her hand and moved it to wards his waiting ass. She parted his ass with her other hand exposing his hole to her before slowly starting to run her finger along his anus spreading the lube as liberally as she could in the area. She heard Shinji gasp as her finger came into contact with him.

She bent over ever slow slightly and reached her other hand around to his front grasping for his cock. She gripped it firmly and slowly started to stroke it again as she finally worked her finger inside his tight ass.

“A-Ahh…” Shinji moaned out loudly biting his bottom lip as he felt Asuka’s finger slide inside of him. It was not painful like he had expected but it did feel strange at first. She stopped after she was halfway inside.

“Does it hurt?”

He shook his head, “N-No... It feels good…”

He gasped again as she finished sliding her finger all the way inside of him. Pleasure washed over him from the sensation of her finger inside of his ass hitting his g-spot and her other hand clamped down around his cock.

Asuka kept her finger in place for a moment giving him the chance to get used to the feeling before she slowly pulled her finger halfway out and then back in. Shinji couldn’t help but let out a loud moan.

“Mmm… Is that good?” Asuka asked enjoying the sounds coming from her boyfriend.

Shinji let out another moan in response that echoed through the cockpit of the Eva. She continued to pump her finger in and out of him whilst also stroking his cock. She started to speed up her strokes.

“Good… Does that mean you’re going to cum for me?” She asked him teasingly.

“S-Soon…” He replied through heavily breaths.

“Mmm… Good.” She whispered into his ear before kissing him on the cheek and then his neck. Her finger continued to move in and out of him. Every now and then she’d insert it as far as she could and massage the area and hear the sounds from him.

“A-Ahh…”

Shinji could feel his orgasm building the more Asuka worked on him. Each time her finger moved in and out of his ass he could feel little rippled of pleasure spread through him. He could feel his legs trembling as he struggled to remain on his feet, the sensations taking over his body.

Suddenly he started to feel it. That sensation building inside of him with each stroke of his cock. He felt his dick stiffen in Asuka’s hand as he readied himself.

“A-Asuka...”

“Mmm… Say it Shinji…”

She tightened her hand around him and started to pump a bit fast, “Ahh…”

“Say it!”

“I-I… I’M CUMMING!” He cried out as Asuka felt his ass tighten around her finger. She felt his cock twitch and pulse in her hand looked down as the first blast of cum shot out of his dick and land cover the seat. His cock twitched several more times, each time shooting out a blast of semen and covering the seat.

Finally when his orgasm seemed to subside she slowly and carefully withdrew her finger and was sure to catch him as his legs buckled beneath him. She guided him slowly to the floor and positioned herself over him kissing him firmly on the lips.

She smiled down as him, “Do anything you want… I’m yours.”

Shinji was still catching his breath and coming down from his post orgasm high but he nodded and motioned for Asuka to get in the seat. She took a moment to wipe away Shinji’s cum before positioning herself on the edge of it.

Shinji knelt himself down in front of her and used both of his hands to part her legs. He took in full sight of her waiting and extremely wet pussy. He felt Asuka’s hands position themselves on top of his hand and slowly guide him towards her. He heard her let out a soft moan as she parted her tongue even more and he got his face closer.

She felt Shinji’s tongue make contact with her and felt those familiar feelings of pleasure pass through her. With one hand she slowly started to massage and caress her breasts as she threw her head back enjoying Shinji’s tongue working inside of her.

“Mmm Shinji…” She moaned out loudly.

Shinji continued to please her with his tongue. Every so often he’d pull it out and use it to slowly tease her opening and the areas around her clit. After that he would move it in as deep inside of her, pressing it up against her. He took notice of each time her legs trembled and each time she moaned to make sure he was hitting all the right areas.

“A-Ahh…”

Asuka enjoyed the view of Shinji on her knees in front of her in such a way. She continued to play with her breasts, softly squeezing out of her nipples between her thumb and forefinger. Her moans getting louder and faster as Shinji seemed to speed up.

“Mmm…” Asuka slide a bit further into the seat to give him more access to her. Her legs started to tremble as she felt Shinji start to push her closer to the edge.

She ran her hand through his hair, “Mm... I’m… gonna…”

Shinji took that as his moment to become just that bit more vigorous. He worked towards her clit and pressed his tongue firmly against it. Asuka cried out loudly and felt her entire body shake from the waves of pleasure rushing through her.

Her back arched up against the seat and she brought in her legs clamping them firmly around Shinji’s body holding him in place as he didn’t let up. Her feet curled up and both her hands reached behind her to grip the head of the seat. Asuka let out a loud scream as her orgasm took hold.

She bucked her hips and continued to yell out until finally the feelings started to pass. She took deep breaths as she slumped back in the seat. Her legs spread out once again and freed Shinji from her grasp. Shinji looked up at her from between her legs with a satisfied smile on his face.

She reached out a hand towards him and pulled him up onto the seat with her. The two of them curled up in each other’s laps enjoying the warmth of one another’s naked bodies and the afterglow of their orgasms.

It was Shinji who eventually broke the silence, “A-Asuka… I know why I’d pilot again.”

Asuka placed a finger on his lips and shook her head, “Wait… me first…”

The two of them smiled at one another seemingly knowing what they were each about to say.

“It’d be for you.” They both said simultaneously and looking deep into one another’s gaze. With those words they kissed each other again.

“I love you Asuka.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
